irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
FireVivor: Area 51- Fans vs. Favorites POLL
For my 9th season of FireVivor, 6 superfans of the show, and 6 unforgettable past players will face off in Area 51. Before I make the twists, challenges, and more, I need to take care of the best part, the contestants. Here is where you can nominate your FireVivor character to appear in the season. The 6 players with the most votes by the time FireVivor: Area 51- Fans vs. Favorites ''is offically launched will get the spots, with a few exceptions. I have already added a few of my personal favorites to the list. Ash ''(Japan) Supports # Amanda and Russell are sitting in the final 2. Who wins? America. #The saddest part is we're not getting paid that much! They never even buy us lunch! (talk) 15:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Chandler (The Sahara) Support # Amanda and Russell are sitting in the final 2. Who wins? America. #We found dove in a soapless place 03:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #Could he BE any more--*shot* ALL WE WANNA DO IS EAT YOUR BRAINS 03:41, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #Ravioli Ravioli Give me the Formuoli 03:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #'Cause I la la la love you! At least, I think I do ;) 03:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Virgin Mary (South Pacific) Support # Amanda and Russell are sitting in the final 2. Who wins? America. #We found dove in a soapless place 03:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #'Cause I la la la love you! At least, I think I do ;) 03:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #"Eat yo' rice!" "Don't tell me to do nothin'." 03:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #Space was here and he left something real special for ya! 13:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC Oppose Linwood Boomer (The Sahara & Cape Horn) Support # Amanda and Russell are sitting in the final 2. Who wins? America. #<3 Sunslicer2 The tribe '' 03:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Oppose #Already returned once. ALL WE WANNA DO IS EAT YOUR BRAINS 03:41, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #Agreed. Let the spot go to someone who hasn't. 'But in that moment, I swear, we were infinite.' 03:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Analapinquana ''(The Sahara) Support #A formidable opponent. ALL WE WANNA DO IS EAT YOUR BRAINS 03:37, March 31, 2013 (UTC) # Amanda and Russell are sitting in the final 2. Who wins? America. #go anal <3 But in that moment, I swear, we were infinite. 03:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Oppose THEONETRUEGOD (Redemption Island) Support #<333 Amanda and Russell are sitting in the final 2. Who wins? America. #ALL WE WANNA DO IS EAT YOUR BRAINS 03:44, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #YES! <333333 "Eat yo' rice!" "Don't tell me to do nothin'." 03:50, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #GODG.ODDESS Manatee12"The crackers were probably bad luck anyway." 03:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #GODG.ODDESS 'Cause I la la la love you! At least, I think I do ;) 04:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #YES OF COURSE Space was here and he left something real special for ya! 13:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #Green eyes glare, pirates sitting in the captain's chair. 00:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Brettyson Aposkiper (Redemption Island) Support #DynaBurnett will make it happen. ALL WE WANNA DO IS EAT YOUR BRAINS 03:39, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #so, uh, we can support our own, I guess? Green eyes glare, pirates sitting in the captain's chair. 00:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oppose #Didn't find Bretson the least bit interesting tbh. Amanda and Russell are sitting in the final 2. Who wins? America. #Sorry, I agree with fire. Manatee12"The crackers were probably bad luck anyway." 00:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Marina (The Sahara) On behalf of OHF. Support #'Cause I la la la love you! At least, I think I do ;) 03:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) # Amanda and Russell are sitting in the final 2. Who wins? America. Oppose #Was basically an Anal expy. ALL WE WANNA DO IS EAT YOUR BRAINS 03:46, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #Agreed. Ravioli Ravioli Give me the Formuoli 03:48, March 31, 2013 (UTC) *(NAV) And Chandler was basically a Chandler expy. But in that moment, I swear, we were infinite. 03:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Tia (Season 1) Support #Hated her, but it has to be done. ALL WE WANNA DO IS EAT YOUR BRAINS 03:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #Love <3 Sunslicer2 The tribe '' 03:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) #"Are we guessing Fire's penis size? Classic. Amanda and Russell are sitting in the final 2. Who wins? America. #MUST GET MORE VOTES THAN YEJIDE! Manatee12"The crackers were probably bad luck anyway." 00:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Rachel (''Japan) Please? :c Support #--'I Cannot Believe My Eyes...' 15:22, March 31, 2013 (UTC) # Amanda and Russell are sitting in the final 2. Who wins? America. #NO FIRE IN THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE! Manatee12"The crackers were probably bad luck anyway." 00:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oppose